projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Come on, Masterpieces! Box 2! ¦ Magic: Kaldadesh
Jared opens another Magic: The Gathering Kaldadesh Box. Will he get a masterpiece? Synopsis Box 2 hype! Jared shows all his good cards that came from box 1. Jared wants a masterpiece. He cuts the box open. Jared will buy another box if he doesn't get a masterpiece. He opens the first pack. Jared needs more sleeves. Jared likes the Glimmer of Genius. Paradoxial Outcome is the first rare. He isn't as excited for this as he got a foil of it in the last box. Jared feels bad about throwing away the wrappers. He finds another Key to the City. Jared realizes that he hasn't been smelling his cards. The Skyship Stalker is an easy win card. Another Ghirapur Guide appears. Jared finds an Aether Hub land card. Jared likes it a lot, and he got it in the prerelease. He will use it in his red deck. Jared is excited to find Dovin Baan, a planeswalker. Jared gives him a sleeve. He also has a foil Impeccable Timing. Speedway Fanatic is a great way to make haste. Another Aethersquall Ancient is another easy win card. He starts to count the commons, and realizes there is a foil in here. Unlicensed Disintegration is a great card. The Fleetwheel Cruiser appears again, and the foil is a Ruinous Goblin. He gets another Aetherstorm Roe. Jared points out all his turtles and crabs. He checks out the Skywalker's Shot. His next rare is a Lathnu Hellion. this is followed by Saheeli Rai - a second planeswalker rare that he puts into his sleeve. Jared asks if anyone wants another one. Jared goes to get some more sleeves. Jared shows all his sleeves, and wants to fill all of them! The next booster has Saheeli on the cover! Jared perfectly opens the wrapper. He hypes up his foil. The Fairgrounds Warden is an awesome uncommon. The rare is a Scrapheap Scrounger, which he talked about last video. The foil card is Built to Smash. A rare card of Angel of Invention is an easy win mythic rare. He puts it into a sleeve. He helps the chat keep track of the mythic count. Oviya Pashiri, Sage Lifecrafter is going to be really good. Marionette Master is a rare Jared has not seen before. It can be really cool to sacrifice your own artifacts. Jared finds another Dunavolt Tower, but he doesn't care because he already has a foil one! He gets a Blooming Marsh and a Inventor's Fair. Jared finds a Nissa emblem. The next rare is a Metallurgic Summonings, which is a mythic rare. Jared hypes up the foil - a Noxious Gearhulk. Jared puts both cards into a sleeve. He continues with a Multiform Wonder. Jared likes the art on Diabolic Tutor, but it isn't a useful card for him. Jared gets a Fumigate. Jared gets Yerdurous Fearhulk - another mythic rare. He also gets a foil Fireforger's Puzzleknot. Jared drops his cards and has to fix them up. He checks out the Deadlock Trap. Jared hasn't seen this one before, but it is stupid. Insidious Will is hilarious with all of its abilities. The next rare is a Wildest Dreams, another card Jared does not have. An Ekectristatuc Pummeler is another card Jared has not seen. It has potential, but needs a lot of effort to make it work. he gets a foil Empyreal Voyager. Panharmonicon can be super wacky and really good. He gets another Madcap Experiment. Jared gets a Torrential Gearhulk - another mythic rare. Jared likes the gearhulk a lot. Jared has nothing to say about the Syndicate Trafficer. Jared wonders how many Whirler Virtuosos he has. The rare is Eliminate the Competition. Jared discusses how to make great use of this card. Master Trinketeer is a very strong white card and one that Jared didn't have. Jared is scared as he still doesn't have a masterpiece with five boosters left. Jared jeeps on getting Decoction Modules, and wants the rest of the module! The rare is Sabeeli's Artistry. Bristling Hydra is an awesome green creature. Pia Nalaar is the next rare. Jared doesn't think a masterpiece is going to happen and he struggles to open the next deck. Jared finally gets another piece of the module (the Fabrication Module) and he discusses the modules. He gets Imnspiring Vantage, a red land. Jared is convinced that there is no masterpiece in his last pack. The final rare card is Cultivator of Blades. Jared didn't get a masterpiece. He shows off his 7 mythic rares and his 2 planeswalkers. Jared is surprised with the number of duplicated in his mythic rares. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos